Instant messaging provides real-time text based communication between two or more users interacting via computers or mobile devices. The more immediate and direct interaction provided by instant messaging often tends to more closely resemble a conversation, as compared to the more “letter like” format of email. The direct interaction between users may provide highly effective and convenient collaboration.
For example, on a daily basis, instant messaging is used to interact and resolve issues collaboratively within a business environment; and in our personal lives, instant messaging is used to e.g., exchange text and images with friends and family. Instant messaging systems typically include extensive features that e.g., allow a first user to determine if a second user is signs into the instant messaging system, thus allowing the first user to contact the second user as early as possible. Unfortunately, what one user considers to be a feature may be considered an intrusion/annoyance by another user.